The Nutrition Component provides materials and services to the clinical, epigenetic and epidemiologic studies to estimate intake of primary, confounding, and interacting nutrients and monitor physical activity patterns in the experimental and control groups, and to assess their relation to adenoma recurrence. The Nutrition Component designs and collects all dietary data, develops, maintains, and upgrades food composition data bases, analyzes dietary data for nutrients or compounds of interest and consults with investigators regarding interpretation of these results. The Adherence Component provides material and services to the clinical studies to monitor, evaluate, and promote participant adherence to the clinical trials. The Adherence Component trains clinical staff on all adherence procedures and provides materials to educate participants about appropriate health promotion topics.